We The Half Bloods!
by Daughthers.Of.Athena
Summary: Percy, Jason and Nico are in a band called We the Half Bloods. What happens when Thalia, Jason's sister, introduces them to Annabeth and Piper? Percabeth, Thalico and Jasper! :)


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the songs :(: -Wise Girl 1**

Percy POV

"Five minutes till show time guys." Will, our manager called from outside my dressing room.

I changed into my clothes. I wore a sea green shirt under a black leather jacket, dark blue jean and black Vans. We are doing a concert here at New York where we will be staying for a while.

I'm part of a band called; We the Half Bloods. Nico DiAngelo, the drummer of the band, Jason Grace, bassist, and me, Percy Jackson, the lead singer and guitarist of the band.

I ran a hand through my messy jet-black hair. My sea green eyes found my other band mates at the entrance of the stage.

Nico was in his usual punk look. Pale skin, dark eyes, jet black-hair, black shirt, Aviators jacket, black jeans and black combat boots. Jason was wearing an electric blue tank top, gray jeans and white Vans. He had his electric blue and white bass slung on his back.

We went to the stage after the announcer called us.

I went in front of the stage and spoke with my microphone in hand. "Hello New York! We are We the Half Bloods! Thank you for coming here tonight! Hit it!"

_Check yes Juliet – We The Kings_

_Are you with me_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

_[Chorus:]_

_Lace off your shoes_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

_Check yes Juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing wanting yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Here's the countdown:_

_3,2,1 now fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

_[Chorus]_

_Lace off your shoes_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

_We're flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night_

_Way up high_

_The view from here is getting better with you_

_By my side_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_Run baby run, don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

_You and me_

_You and me_

We sang our other songs like My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Fall Out Boy), Some Days (The Maine), Anywhere But Here (Mayday Parade), Hello Brooklyn (All Time Low), If These Sheets Were The States (All Time Low), \ Six Feet Under The Stars (All Time Low), Breakeven (The Script), Astronaut (Simple Plan), Skyway Avenue (We The Kings) and Keep On Bringing Me Down (Forever the Sickest Kids)

"Thank you and goodnight New York!" I shouted into the microphone before we left the stage.

Will greeted us backstage. "Great job guys." He said, "Let's get you to the hotel so you could get some rest."

Beck, our bodyguard led us to the limo after we signed a few autographs and took a few pictures with the fans.

When we arrived at the hotel Jason was trying to wake Nico up but failed. He finally woke up when I shouted "Look Nico! Thalia's here!" Thalia is Nico's not so secret crush and Jason's older sister. She has spiky jet-black hair, electric blue eyes like Jason and a punk-rock attitude. Not much people know that Jason and Thalia are siblings. No wonder Nico likes her.

We went to our suite and went to sleep in our separate rooms.

THE NEXT MORNING

Jason POV

We went in the living room to order breakfast. Percy dialed room service and said our orders. After 20 minutes of waiting, the food came.

Nico got eggs and bacon, Percy got blue pancakes (don't ask) and I settled for French toast and coffee.

We were eating and talking about our new song when my phone went off. "Hello?" I asked,

"Hey baby bro." the voice said. Thalia. "What do you want Pinecone Face?"

"Well, Sparky, since I heard you guys were in New York, why don't we hangout?"

"Sure, why not? What do have in mind sis?"

"I was thinking we could maybe watch a movie?"

"Let me ask the guys first." I said, "Hey guys, Thalia's asking if we could maybe watch a movie later?"

"Sure." Percy shrugged

"Yes!" Nico shouted

"They said yes. So what time?" I asked Thalia

"Does 1 o'clock sound good?"

I looked up at the clock; 9:12

"Sounds good."

"Okay see you Sparky!"

I hung up and continued to eat my food. We got ready to go to the movies.


End file.
